


花园秘事

by afterbipleaseleavemessage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterbipleaseleavemessage/pseuds/afterbipleaseleavemessage
Summary: 女装/ns称呼有/略微主仆因素





	花园秘事

那天王室游行日是小王子第一次在外露面，城里几乎所有人都涌至街上，想一睹王室新面孔。十代出头的王子还是小孩子，稚嫩脸庞上透着腼腆与欣喜，一头王室特有的亮蓝短发被风吹得有些凌乱。  
道英对小孩子没什么兴趣，所有人都在街上看热闹，他也没道理闲坐在家，只在街边点着烟看着华丽的皇室用车缓缓驶过，便抖抖风衣逆着人流离开了。  
皇室出行必然有许多道路被封，道英回家的路只剩一条，路过皇家剧院时被突然拉响的警报震得耳朵生疼。还未反应过来，从大门冲出来许多观众，他还在原地愣着，又不知哪来的剧院熟人将他认了出来，紧急着请他进去看看特别伤患。  
他点头应下跟着进去，听人说是剧院一处角落发生爆炸，没太伤及观众，但工作人员在疏散时发现包厢里还有另外的情况。  
熟人将他引进包厢，伤者已经昏迷，暗红的及肩发将她的脸遮去大半，腹部血迹在白裙上十分刺眼，引他的人已经将脸别过不看。道英给她做了简单的检查和处理，回头见人神色躲闪，便提出将伤者移至他的诊室。

道英从剧院接收的这位伤患乍眼看伤势严重实则伤得不重。  
这几日道英搞清楚了几件事，一是伤者是男性，是剧院的舞者，二是那天在包厢本应坐着两位贵客遇刺，然而倒霉的是受伤的居然是他，然而这是剧院故意安排的替身还是巧合，可能再也无人知晓。  
道英的诊室开在家中，给他处理完并无大碍的伤口便将他安排进了一间空客房。也不知是懒还是真的恢复慢，又过了几日，那人才有了苏醒的迹象。  
这间客房的长条窗正对着屋后的花园，白日阳光洒进屋内暖洋洋的，道英背靠着窗台抽烟，见人睁眼了便将烟掐灭捻进烟灰盒。  
他醒来第一句话竟是调侃：“医生也会在患者目前抽烟？”  
“你的伤基本没事了。也不算是我的患者了。”  
之前的衣服被道英处理掉了，现在穿的是道英为他备的。悠太摩挲着麻布长裙的裙摆，是上好的布料，细腻的麻料间穿了几缕丝线，雪白的底色有些许金色点缀。“我叫悠太。是男生，会意外吗？”他抬头这么问道。  
悠太仰起头，过长的刘海有几缕滑向脸颊边，露出他大又略带风情的眼睛来。道英盯着他清澈的眼睛，说：“你很像我的，一位友人。”  
悠太歪着头眨了眨眼睛，等着他下面的话。道英却意识到自己对着陌生人说了些不着边际的话，走上前去转移话题。  
“你刘海太长了，我帮你修剪一下吧。”  
道英凑近用手轻轻拨弄红色的发丝，又意识到这样的距离对于他俩的舒适程度有些不妥，正要将手撤回，悠太又抬眼对他说好。道英近距离被那双眼睛盯住，又一阵心悸。  
他所说的友人，其实是与他母亲十分交好的叔叔，叔叔对他很照顾很亲切。叔叔是他很敬重的长辈，也是相似的暗红色头发与漂亮的眼睛，不同的是眼尾的纹路和眼底岁月的沉淀。  
相似的美丽，可他却会更喜欢那双明亮而清澈的眼睛和看向他的单纯的眼神。

道英长年对自己的头发下毒手，早就摸清这方面门路，家中备有一套齐全装备。他兴致盎然突发奇想将悠太带到光线极好的阳台给他修整刘海。他只是想看阳光落在悠太发顶，会是冒出金丝的亮红色。  
经过道英简单的修剪，合适长度的刘海不再挡着大眼睛，悠太吹吹散落的碎发，又注意到道英盯着他，他就问怎么样。  
“我是觉得你可能更习惯裙子，就没给你准备男装。”  
悠太歪歪头，这是在回答刚刚的问题？没有因为道英突兀的回答而无措，悠太笑笑说，叫我悠太吧，或者……剧院里他们都叫我姐姐，你如果想这么的话。

道英知道他没法再回剧院，就没提他的去处的事，悠太也没有问过，就这样住了下来。  
道英住的房子不大，但有一个很大的后花园，一直延伸到与下个街区的公园，花园的尽头有很多灌木丛，还有一些种的紧密的乔木，将花园的边界围起来，与公园分开。花园里有一座小喷泉，但喷泉的开关似乎不在道英这栋房子的管辖范围内，不知道什么时候会突然开始喷，悠太平时没有事做，爱在里面玩水，把裙摆全数浸湿才会从喷泉里出来。  
道英总是点了烟，站在阳台上看他自己与水嬉戏，很灿烂的笑脸。  
夏天很热，道英帮他把头发梳成精神的马尾，又与他购置了丝质的吊带裙。看到他在花园里跑动时摆起来的马尾，道英的心情也跟着愉悦起来。

悠太调侃说，医生是不是在外还有什么副业，租得起这么大一个花园？  
道英只是说，只是个运气比较好的普通大夫罢了。

虽然道英说着是普通大夫，但悠太也见过那些来访的客人，即使是看病，也都个个打扮优雅，举止得体，并不像一般平民百姓。皇家剧院的工作也使得悠太能够认出几位达官显贵，他们对于道英的态度也不是居高临下，虽不能说毕恭毕敬，但悠太总能看出一分特殊来。  
最近病患不多，无谓的来访者倒是不少，道英很头疼，甚是让悠太充当他不正规的助手，仅是让他为客人端上茶而已。  
不出半杯茶的时间，道英就会将人礼貌的请出去。  
道英按压突突跳的太阳穴，开了个很没水准的玩笑。  
你说他们会把你当作我的情人吗？  
悠太没生气，语气轻松地接话，剧院里只有演员们知道我是男生。  
道英盯着他真诚的双眼，突然释怀地笑起来。

道英站在阳台上，看着天边烧得火红，吐出一口烟。悠太走到他旁边，摸摸他的背。  
姐姐，我只是个大夫。  
悠太抿了抿嘴唇，烟能给我尝尝么？  
道英将烟换了手递给他，悠太摇摇头，指了指别的地方。  
道英给他一个眼神，你确定？  
悠太说，不想试试吗？  
道英吸了一口，草率地将烟怼在生锈的铁栏杆上，拉近了两人的距离，唇轻轻的碰着唇，烟雾被推进悠太的口腔，还有些从缝隙中漏出来一缕一缕四散开来在空中消散掉。  
道英模棱两可地问：喜欢吗？  
悠太答：如果能更进一步的话。

悠太觉得那些三番两次贴上来的人实在是傻瓜。道英实在是不愿与他们交流，只想着过自己的清闲日子。  
在烦人精绅又找上门的时候，道英在门前与他们周旋，悠太目不斜视挤开那些讨厌的绅士扑到道英怀里，狡黠地朝他眨眨眼。道英了然地当着几位烦人精的面亲亲他的额头。  
几位请回吧。宝贝已经不高兴了。  
悠太戏瘾上来，在他的怀里撒娇，还揪住他的领子索吻，凑到他的耳边说，他们再不走我就真的要亲你了。  
道英摆出一副不悦的模样，问道，请不要再让我说第二遍了。  
绅士们面面相觑，有些无措地向他道歉后一步三回头地走开了。  
道英准备放开他，悠太却拽住他，小声说，没走远呢。接着便把唇贴了上来。  
悠太铁了心要与他接吻，不允许他后退躲开，灵活的舌极具进攻性地往他嘴里钻，势必要演出一副激吻的模样。悠太拍了拍道英的屁股，示意他配合自己。  
道英无奈，闭上眼搂住他的腰回吻。两人厮磨片刻，悠太要退下来，又轮到道英不准，刚刚主动权全在悠太这边，现在哪是你想亲就亲想退就退的。道英顺手关了门，将悠太抵至门上，吻得啧啧水声，听得是淫靡万分。被反握主动权，悠太被吻得腿软，七分享受、三分羞耻。道英退开时故意勾出银丝，滴在悠太吊带裙胸前的位置，在胸前漾开一小片，悠太瞬间脸便红了。  
道英问：怎么样？更进一步。  
悠太被吻得有些羞赧，只犹犹豫豫回了个嗯。

悠太早晨起来，在卫生间捉住道英对着镜子拨弄自己头顶的发根，几抹亮蓝色从黑发之间漏出来。悠太看到旁边摆的几瓶染膏，还没开口问，道英自己就说了。  
我的黑发是染的。说着把歪了歪头把头顶给悠太看。  
为什么要染，现在挺好看的。悠太拎起一小撮发根带蓝的头发，端详片刻，又放下。  
嗯，等长得太突兀了再染吧。道英说。

下午道英在阳台抽烟，顺便晒晒太阳。悠太坐在旁边的小凳子上，白色的裙摆拖到地上也无所谓，视线追着花园里的蝴蝶跑。  
蝴蝶飞到喷泉中央，被突然喷起的水柱激到一旁，扇着湿漉漉的翅膀飞走了。  
悠太冷不丁地说一句，道英，你不热吗？长裤长袖。  
道英解开两颗衬衫扣子，说，还好。  
一起去玩水吧。悠太拉了拉他的皮带。

道英刚踩进喷泉的浅水池，悠太捧了水往他胸口泼，衬衫便粘在胸口，脚一滑又踩在一个间歇喷水口，顿时又湿了半边身子，看起来十分狼狈。悠太捂着肚子咯咯咯笑了起来。道英恼火地朝他直接撩了好几下水，悠太也不躲，只是用手挡，不一会儿裙子便全湿了。  
两个人你不让我我不让你互相泼水闹腾了好些时候，一齐倒在树荫下休息。  
草地软软的很舒服，道英解了扣子和皮带等着风干，悠太的裙子倒是很快干了，他放下马尾披散下头发，乖巧地缩着腿坐在道英旁边。  
悠太很瘦，手臂和腿都很纤细，也没有道英高，整个人缩起来的时候就小小一只。  
道英问：长头发会不会很麻烦？  
悠太说：习惯了，就是干的慢。  
悠太侧过身，趴在道英光裸的上半身上，脸贴着道英的胸口说，其实我小时候一直被当作女孩养的，父亲服侍的主人很喜欢女孩，听说我母亲有身孕的时候就做了一堆女孩的衣服送给父亲。  
道英伸手摸了摸悠太的脸，没有说话。  
悠太抬起脸，对上道英的目光。后来父亲的主人离开了她的家，父亲跟随主人离开了我，他很爱他的主人，但我也很爱父亲，很尊敬他，他是一位忠诚的仆人。  
悠太直起身来，把头发别到耳后，说，我现在不是也挺好的吗？  
道英怜爱地牵住他的手，说，你很漂亮。  
谢谢。悠太笑道。  
道英坐起身，他凑近了悠太，两个人还有些湿淋淋的额头抵在一起，悠太的鼻息轻轻地扑在他脸上时，他就有些忍不住了。他动情地亲了亲悠太的唇，比起上次有些太小心翼翼了。  
悠太睁开眼睛，轻声问，你在害羞什么？  
两人僵持地互相盯了一会儿，嘴唇猛地撞过来，险些磕着对方，两人都有些笑场，而后是激烈的拥吻。  
两个人在草地上滚做一团，悠太爱摸道英接吻时滚烫的耳朵，虽然他嘴上不饶人，但这个部位倒是显得有些天真可爱了。  
两人的嘴唇黏在一起，悠太用气声连问你喜欢我么你喜欢我么，但他也不是要道英回答，紧接着又贴着他的身体说，道英，道英，你硬了。  
道英比他更兴奋些，换吻他耳垂，在他耳边念道，那你呢？那你呢？又伸手进他裙摆，径直握到他内裤鼓鼓囊囊一团，作势揉捻几下，便扯下那一层布料。  
悠太也褪他裤子，握他的根，另一只手一掀裙摆，将羞耻的地方盖在一起。两人头靠在对方肩膀，手上一起动作，听对方近在耳边的喘息，一起弄了出来。  
道英的发丝滴着汗抑或是水，悠太则被激出了生理泪水，道英吻吻他眼角，姐姐，你哭什么？  
悠太又自己将手伸进裙摆，拉住道英的手往自己股缝送。他的声音听起来有些颤抖，试试后面好吗？道英。  
道英眼里带着情欲，没有挣开他的手，只是不安地问，在这里吗？可以吗？又跟着摸到那儿一阵湿滑，听悠太解释道，我，我自己做了准备。  
道英将悠太拉到自己身上，悠太一坐下裙摆便散开，悠太拢了拢裙摆，道英胀大的欲望正贴着他的下体蹭着，他伸手进去扶住那玩意儿，然后有点紧张地将它塞到自己身体里。  
进入不是那么的顺利，悠太的身体很紧绷，道英向他道歉，悠太摇摇头不说话，生理泪水又一直从脸上淌下来，滴在裙子上。  
道英抹去他的泪水，心疼地说，要不先不做了？  
悠太说，都进来一点了，怎么还会让你出去？  
道英又被他逗笑，可是你太紧了姐姐？  
在悠太的坚持下，两人生硬地初次结合，道英被夹得头疼，悠太被撞得头晕，两个人昏头昏脑做爱。悠太的浪叫甜得发腻，道英在他的脖子和肩膀上啃了三个深深的印子，悠太被咬的痛却更加兴奋地喊道英用力。  
两个人也不知道是什么毛病，兴奋了还互啃，接吻把对方嘴唇啃的没剩几块好皮，道英的嘴角还渗出血。悠太看了还笑，明明两个人都很狼狈。  
等都没了力气，道英躺着，悠太趴在他身上，裙子把他俩凌乱不堪的下身遮了去，猛然一看还颇为纯情甜蜜。  
悠太吻他下巴，问，道英，你还没告诉我你姓什么？  
夕阳的余晖落在悠太头顶，让他偏冷的深红发此刻温暖不少，道英揉揉他头发，说，你不是早就知道了吗？  
悠太说，可我想听你亲口告诉我。  
道英说，我姓金，全名是金道英。  
嗯，我知道，第一王子，我的主人。悠太喃喃道。

**Author's Note:**

> 王室是金式一族。  
> 金道英是现任国王最爱的公主所生，是第一顺位继承人。  
> 但因为公主很早便出走皇宫了所以金道英作为王子的存在也鲜为人知。悠太是公主的亲信的孩子，所以他才会来到金道英的身边。至于开头是不是巧合嘛，看大家自己的理解吧。


End file.
